


I’ve Got Your Heart On My Mind // Scorbus

by greyedges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gay Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Scorbus, albus is confused and scared about his sexuality, rose is kind and understanding, scorpius just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: Albus and Scorpius fool around with each other, experimenting and figuring themselves out without any strings attached. That is until Scorpius starts dating Rose, and Albus is given a rude reminder of his best friends feelings for his cousin. In turn, he begins to battle with his sexuality and his own feelings for Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. One // I Can’t Fall In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a TikTok where this girl says, “my best friend got a boyfriend so now her and I can’t make out,” and I immediately thought of Scorbus and had to write this. My good friend on tumblr eleonorapoe helped me come up with some ideas for an actual fic, so here it is!
> 
> Also, as I was writing this, the song 2/14 by The Band Camino came on and I feel like it just fits this story perfectly. So that’s where I got the title and chapter titles.

It started as hushed whispers followed by brushing of noses and kisses behind sealed bed curtains. It was all for run really, until it started escalating and Albus found himself in his best friends lap, kissing him with tongue and everything. It was already the third time this week that they had found themself in this position and it was only Tuesday night. 

He felt Scorpius’ hand slip underneath the back of his sweater and felt chills travel up his skin at the cool touch. He tightened his fingers into Scorpius’ hair and kissed him harder. Scorpius in turn gripped Albus’ hips and attempted to pull him closer, grinding their hips together. That’s when Albus realized there was a tent straining in Scorpius’ trousers.

Excitement flickered inside him but before he could go further, or try to do anything about it, Scorpius pulled away breathlessly, his hands slipping from Albus’ hips to his chest in attempt to push him away.

“Are you okay?” Albus asked, his own breathing short and erratic. Scorpius had never pushed him away like that before.

Scorpius sat back, shifting his trousers to try and suppress or hide his problem, “I... I think we should maybe stop.”

Albus cocked his head, giving Scorpius a confused look, “What? Why?”

“Because,” Scorpius started hesitantly. Before he could explain Albus spoke up again.

“Is it Rose?” His voice was quiet, almost begging Scorpius to deny it.

Scorpius turned away, barely nodding.

Albus felt his stomach fall and his skin itch, but he wasn’t sure why. “Are you going to ask her out... again?”

“Well, not exactly. It’s more like she’s asked me out. To Hogsmead next weekend,” He explained almost guiltily.

“Oh,” Albus squeaked. He slowly climbed off of Scorpius’ lap, moving to lean against the headboard next to him. “That’s great,” he tried but the tone of his voice betrayed him, and it was obvious he didn’t think so

“Yeah...” Scorpius tried to ignore Albus’ disappointed tone. He then turned to Albus hopefully, “I can say no.”

Albus cast him another confused look, “Why would you do that? You’ve fancied her since year one. Now is your chance.”

Scorpius eyed Albus up and down for a moment, “Yeah... No, why would I?” He chuckled awkwardly, fiddling with his hands as he slouched back against his headboard.

“So you’re telling me, no more of... this,” Albus mumbled, gesturing between them.

An apologetic frown covered Scorpius’ face, “Probably. Is that okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Albus replied quickly, “It’s totally fine, ‘cause I’m not - _you know.” Gay._ He wanted to say, because he definitely _wasn’t gay._ Nope.

Scorpius caught onto what he meant, “Oh yeah, no. That’s... fine yeah.” He didn’t sound as convinced as Albus had.

“Great,” Albus shifted, “Well, I probably have some homework to go to, or something,” he coughed awkwardly and climbed off Scorpius’ bed. “I’ll be in the library,” he mumbled.

He cursed to himself as he snatched up his backpack, not even sure if the right assignments or books were inside. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Albus wasn’t build to deal with emotions and thoughts very well, and he was already confused enough about why he enjoyed kissing Scorpius so much, he didn’t need Scorpius to remind him about how stupid those feelings were. He needed a distraction - and what was a better distraction than homework?

He made it to the library in record time.

••••

Albus tried not to watch as his best friend huffed over his robes. He was sat on his bed, his arithmancy book resting on his lap as he attempted to study. It was Saturday, it had been four days since Scorpius had called their... _thing_ off, whatever it was. Whatever kissing and cuddling with your best friend platonically was. That was the longest they’d gone without physical contact like that since they started experimenting and fooling around with each other at the end of their sixth year.

Scorpius, who was standing at their mirror, glanced back at him, a curious look on his face, “Aren’t you coming down to Hogsmead?”

Albus furrowed his brows as if Scorpius was daft, “You know I don’t care for Hogsmead.”

Shrugging, Scorpius turned and stepped closer to Albus’ bed, “Yeah, but I figured you’d want a change of scenery, get out of the castle for a bit...”

 _‘So I can watch you snog my cousin?’_ Albus wanted to retort with, but instead he simply said, “I want to get a start on the essay for Arithmancy.”

He couldn’t be bitter - he didn’t even know what to be bitter about, it wasn’t like he actually fancied Scorpius. They were just friends and that’s all they would ever be. He knew from their fourth year that somehow Scorpius would end up with Rose anyways. Even though Scorpius was openly bisexual, he still wouldn’t choose Albus who was straight. _Was he though? Albus couldn’t figure it out._

Scorpius gave him an uncertain look, knowing that starting homework early was very uncharacteristic of Albus, “That’s not due till next month... Even _I_ haven’t started it.”

He couldn’t be gay, no. Harry would think he was even more of a disappointment than he already is, the Slytherin Squib. He’d always thought he’d marry a woman - he’d never even thought about guys that way. However, now that he did think about it, Isaac Carlton had nice hair and Sean Thomas-Finnegan had nice hands... _Hands?_ You don’t even look at _girls’_ hands. Hair, maybe. But not hands. _Scorpius also had nice hair and hands..._

“I - I,” he stuttered, “I don’t want to procrastinate and fall behind this semester.”

Another wary look was shot Albus’ way. “Okay. I’m not going to stop you from trying to have good study habits, but I have to admit it’s rather shocking,” he smiled, attempting to joke with Albus but the other boy barely cracked a smile, his mind too preoccupied with other things. 

Scorpius took the lack of response as his cue to leave. “I’ll find you when I get back and you can help me with that essay, yeah?” He smiled hopefully.

Albus nodded, “If you’d like.”

“Great,” Scorpius beamed, then rested his hand on Albus knee for a short moment before turning away and saying good bye.

Albus was left to brood and overthink his emotions. He definitely wasn’t going to start that essay.

••••

It was around midnight when Albus glanced up to see the Giant Squid slowly swimming past the common room windows, it’s massive eye staring directly at him. It was a rare sight, everyone usually flocked to the windows in awe as it passed.

But right now, no one was jumping up to see it as they were all asleep in their dorms. Albus would’ve gotten up had Scorpius’ head not been resting on his arm, the blonde passed out asleep.

The two had been studying for their potions exam when about forty-five minuets ago Scorpius began dozing off. Albus hadn’t moved since the moment his best friends head hit his arm and he didn’t have any plans on moving soon. Even when he had started getting cold, he accio’d a blanket for them.

His arm was starting to get tingly but he was willing to have it go numb before he woke up Scorpius and ruined this peaceful moment. Albus wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he’d been staring at his best friend and admiring the clam expression he held as soft breaths escaped through his slightly parted lips. His soft blond hair hung haphazardly in front of his eyes. He had showered before they began studying around eight o’clock, and his hair had dried in its natural fluffy state that Albus loved.

Albus gently reached his free hand up and softly combed his fingers through Scorpius’ hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His heart fluttered with fondness for a moment before it was quickly replaced with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Oh Merlin, maybe he did fancy Scorpius. It would make sense._

He quickly pulled his hand from Scorpius’ hair and glanced back up at the windows to see the last of the squid swimming away. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest but he couldn’t decipher if it was out of excitement for being so close to Scorpius, or dread for the fact that he was definitely crushing on his best friend and had probably been for a while.

He couldn’t like Scorpius though, he was with Rose now, officially. They had gone on a few dates to Hogsmead - inviting but not _really_ inviting Albus each time. They had also both written to their parents announcing their relationship. That had made Albus sick, especially when Ron didn’t reply with a Howler like he had hoped.

Next to him, Scorpius shifted at Albus’ sudden jerk. He must not have been sleeping to heavily because he groaned softly and shifted back into a sitting position, rubbing his hands over his face.

“What time is it?” he mumbled.

“Dunno,” Albus avoided eye contact, staring ahead as he tried to will his heart to slow down. It didn’t seem to be listening.

Scorpius reached down to the floor where his wand had fallen and noticed Albus’ change in mood since before he fell sleep. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he replied shortly, barely glancing at Scorpius before turning his gaze to his lap awkwardly.

He could feel Scorpius fondly rolling his eyes next to him as the blonde shifted, pulling one leg under him as he turned to face him, “Al, don’t lie to me. Am I not your best friend?”

Albus actually turned towards him this time, his insides fluttering at Scorpius’ sleepy-puppy dog eyes. The blond yawned, a cute sound escaping his mouth as he tried to cover it with his hand and Albus knew he was fucked. He definitely fancied Scorpius, why else would he find a yawn cute?

 _‘It’s you, you’re what’s the matter,’_ Albus wanted to say. “It’s just, there’s someone I think I fancy, but I can’t fancy them, so I’m very conflicted,” he answered honestly.

Scorpius gave him a curious and almost proud look, “Really? Who is it? Why can’t you fancy them?”

Dodging the second question he replied, “I can’t fancy them ‘cause they’re already taken.”

Still oblivious, Scorpius sighed understandingly, “Ah, I see.”

“Shall we head to bed? It’s got to be rather late,” Albus quickly changed the topic.

“Oh yes,” Scorpius suddenly remembered his intentions of checking the time. With a wave of his wand he informed Albus that it was nearly half past midnight.


	2. Two // Second Guess These Words of Mine

Winter break was inching closer and Albus was yearning for a break from exams and assignments.

One morning, before a particularly stressful day, Albus was sat at the Slytherin table next to Scorpius who was already pouring himself coffee that he would proceed to put too many sugar cubes into, Albus found it sickening how sweet Scorpius had his coffee. 

“You’re going to get diabetes, I swear,” Albus commented, a fond smile attempting to poke through his amused glare.

Scorpius side eyed Albus curiously before turning back to stir his mug, “I don’t know what that is but from the tone of your voice it’s probably not good, but I’m firmly telling you that I enjoy my coffee this way and you won’t change my mind.”

Albus laughed, “Okay, then I’m just gonna call you Type Two from now on.”

“Huh?” Scorpius’ eyebrows furrowed as he brought the still steaming cup to his lips.

“Never mind,” Albus waved dismissively, James would’ve laughed at his joke. Before he could say anything else the owls began swooping down to deliver the mail for the day.

Ginny’s owl landed in front of him clumsily. There were two letters tied to its foot, one addressed to him, the other to Lily. Albus took his own and sent the bird off towards the Gryffindor table.

_‘Albus,_  
_I haven’t heard from you recently. How’s school going? Are you keeping up with your studies? Seventh year can be tough but I know you’ll do great. Your sister told me about your great score on your arithmancy paper, your dad and I are very proud!_

_I wanted to let you know that Grandma said you guys could bring a friend to our Christmas Eve party. It sounds like Bill, Fleur and the kids are going to be spending this Christmas in France with the Delacours this year so Grandma wants to make up for that. That also means Teddy won’t be joining us either if he’s with Victoire. Your dad’s bummed about that._

_Figured I’d let you know so you can make plans! I love you lots and can’t wait to have you home in a few weeks!_  
_-Mum’_

Albus excitedly turned to his best friend, “Hey Scorpius, look,” he pushed the letter in front of the blond boy who glanced down at it curiously, “My mum said I could bring a friend to our Christmas, would you like to be my plus one?” He asked hopefully, knowing Scorpius probably wouldn’t turn him down. He always expressed how much he liked Albus’ family.

“Oh,” Scorpius replied awkwardly, turning back to his food, “I.. er... actually told Rose that I’d go with her for that, but I’m sure it’s not a big deal if I’m there for the both of you.”

Albus felt his heart sink into his gut, he slowly pulled the letter away and slouched down into the bench. Of course Rose beat him to it, _bloody Rose..._ “Oh... Well don’t worry about it then, you can just go with her and I’ll just see you there, yeah?”

Scorpius perked up, “Okay yeah, of course!”

For the rest of breakfast Albus was quiet, pushing his food around his plate trying to will himself to not be so upset over something so small. Except it wasn’t that small. Rose knew Scorpius was Albus’ closest and only friend, yet she - who has dozens of friends - _had_ to ask the one person he’d be able to take.

By the time the two boys were headed to their first class of the day, Albus had convinced himself that Rose had asked Scorpius to be her plus one just in spite of him.

••••

At home, Albus’ mum was trying to be friendly when she asked him if Scorpius would be joining them for Christmas Eve. He knew she meant well but it only deepened the ache in his heart at being reminded of it.

“No... Rose already asked him before I could,” he sighed, resting his chin in his hand at the table. He appreciated that his mum tried, and showed even an ounce of care for his relationship with Scorpius, it was more than his father did.

“Ah yes, now that you mention it, I do remember Ron saying something about them being together. He was pretty disgruntled about it,” she commented casually

“Really?” Albus perked up hopefully.

“Yeah, I don’t remember much of what was said, he was talking to your dad about it so I didn’t hear the whole conversation,” Ginny shrugged casually, going back to her tidying of the kitchen.

Albus slouched into the chair, leaning over the table and resting his head in his crossed arms. He huffed as his thoughts raced through his brain. He wanted to be upset with Scorpius, but he didn’t think he was physically capable. It also wasn’t his fault. Rose was very persuasive and headstrong, he knew Scorpius liked that - Albus was those things too, but the difference between Albus and his cousin was that Rose was very smart and very aware of herself. She was confident, passionate and competed with Scorpius for top of their class. Albus wasn’t any of those things...

The few days leading up to Christmas were painfully slow for Albus. He knew he should enjoy them and be happy about spending time with his family - James had even come home from his internship in America for two weeks - but he just wasn’t feeling it. He couldn’t seem to get Scorpius out of his mind.

It was dangerous really, how he kept himself up at night thinking about the first time they kissed and how completely innocent it was - he wasn’t supposed to catch feelings.

_It was late, all their dorm mates were asleep, and the two boys were up attempting to study for their potion exam that was coming up. Scorpius’ curtains were sealed with a silencing spell and Albus’ wand was propped up on some pillows to cast light over their notes._

_Albus had been nodding off for a while, his head falling down and then snapping back up only to roll forward again. Scorpius snickered softly when he realized what was happening causing Albus to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes._

_“What?” he mumbled, realizing that Scorpius was smiling fondly at him._

_“Nothing,” he lied softly, “Should we call it quits? It looks like you’re sleepy.”_

_Albus shook his head, attempting to suppress a yawn, “‘M not... We’ve got one chapter left let’s finish it.”_

_“Okay,” Scorpius sighed, “But first, can I try something?” His voice had gone quiet and Albus stared at him curiously through tired, blurry eyes._

_“Uh, yeah, sure,” Albus shrugged, pushing his hair out of his eyes for it to fall back in the same place._

_Scorpius hesitated for a moment, moving the books out of his way as he leaned forward towards Albus._

_“Wait, what are you...” Albus wasn’t able to finish his question as Scorpius pressed their lips together._

_Albus was definitely awake now, his eyes squeezed shut out of surprise. He’d never kissed anyone before, and he was certain Scorpius hadn’t either._

_Their lips slowly moved together for a few short moments before Scorpius quickly pulled back, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and jumbled apologies spilling from his lips._

_“It’s okay,” Albus assured softly, “I... I liked it.”_

Albus wasn’t sure why he didn’t realize his feelings for Scorpius back then, it was quite obvious as he looked back. The way he’d get excited when Scorpius would inch closer or brush their hands together, or when Scorpius would kiss his neck and send shivers across his skin. How it felt to have Scorpius’ body resting on top of him, his arms propped on either side of his head...

Thinking about that was all too much, Albus groaned and buried himself under his pillows in attempt to think about something else. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he would have to endure Scorpius and Rose acting couple-y.

••••

Albus was sitting in the living room squashed between his mum and his aunt Angelina when the Granger-Weasley’s arrived with Scorpius looking stiff and anxious. Albus couldn’t help but think that Scorpius wouldn’t feel awkward like that if he had come with he Potters.

He stared at the blond boy until he looked over at Albus, but before they could make eye contact, Albus turned away as if he hadn’t even noticed their entry. He heard Grandma Molly’s cheerful voice as she greeted the five of them.

“Hey, Scorpius is here,” Ginny nudged Albus’ arm, “Are you gonna go say hi to him?”

“No, I’m good,” Albus huffed.

Ginny then gave him a look that told him she wanted him to leave so the adults could talk. That was always happening, even now when he was seventeen - an adult in the wizard in world. Albus refrained from rolling his eyes as he got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, past where his grandparents were still fussing over Rose, Hugo and Scorpius.

He found his dad chatting with his uncles and he tried to slip by but his uncle Charlie called him out. Charlie had retired from working full time with dragons, as he was now in his fifties. Albus had always thought his job was fascinating.

“Hey Al! Bud, how’s it going?” Charlie clapped him on the back affectionately causing Albus to stop and turn to him.

“Hi,” he greeted, throwing on a warm smile. He had always been Charlie’s favorite, he was never sure why, but his uncle used to whisper to him not to tell the other cousins that Albus was his favorite. Albus would giggle and agree with a pinky promise. “It’s going alright,” Albus answered.

“N.E.W.T.s giving you trouble?” He wondered, ruffling Albus’ already messy hair.

Albus shrugged, “Not so much yet, but I’m sure once we get back they will.” Suddenly his breathing hitched and he didn’t hear his uncle’s reply as Rose and Scorpius walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or to run away and avoid the couple for the rest of the day. Charlie felt him tense up and gave his nephew a curious look.

Albus was the first thing that Scorpius’ eyes landed on and the blond boy perked up, a huge smile crossing his face.

“Hi Albus!” He greeted cheerfully, “I’ve missed you - how has your break been?”

“It’s been good,” Albus replied stiffly. He felt awkward with his uncle’s arm around his shoulders as he spoke to his crush. _He’s your best friend,_ he had to remind himself. _But you’ve been day dreaming about him pinning you to your bed and making out with you for the past few weeks. Best friends don’t do that._

Scorpius beamed, “That’s great! Mine has been pretty good too...” Rose suddenly tugged on his sleeve, urging him to move on. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?” He finished quickly before being dragged away.

Albus felt his shoulders sag as Charlie chuckled from next to him.

“Is that Rose’s boyfriend?” He asked innocently.

Huffing, Albus nodded, “But he was my best friend first.”

“And your crush,” Charlie added confidently.

Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, Albus stepped away defensively, “N-no. He’s just a friend... I-I’m not gay.”

Charlie gave him a doubtful look, “No?”

Albus just shook his head and Charlie nodded politely but Albus could tell his uncle didn’t believe him.


	3. I Got Your Face On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the delayed update, hope everyone is staying safe and healthy with all that’s going on!

Albus felt the couch dip before he even saw who it was.

“Hey,” Scorpius smiled as he moved close enough to Albus that their legs were touching. He was wearing the blue and grey ‘S’ sweater that Albus’ grandma had sewn for him. Albus was only salty that Rose was the reason he’d gotten it. It should have been because of Albus.

“Hi,” he smiled back. It was getting late and he knew Scorpius was going home soon.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today, is something up?” Scorpius wondered.

Albus simply shrugged, debating if he should tell Scorpius the truth that he hated seeing him and Rose all over each other today and that he felt ignored by Scorpius, or if he should lie... “It just felt like Rose hogged you all day,” Albus chuckled slightly to try and be casual about it and show Scorpius that he wasn’t _that_ upset even though he definitely was.

Scorpius frowned, reading through his fake laugh, “That’s why I came over too invite you to the Manor tomorrow - after you do Christmas with your family of course, so we can hang out together,” he offered.

“Just us?” Albus questioned hopefully.

“Yup,” Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, “We can bake cookies or something, if you’d like.”

Albus cracked a smile, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Great!” For a moment it seemed like Scorpius was going to go in for a hug, but he quickly faltered and shifted away.

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but Rose cut him off as she entered the room.

“Scorpius! There you are,” she hurried over, barely acknowledging Albus as she forced herself onto he couch between them. “I asked mum if you could stay the night with my cousins and I but she said no...” she continued to ramble and apologize about her mum ‘not trusting her’ with boys.

Albus rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand, staring at Scorpius across Rose, thinking about how if Scorpius had come as Albus’ friend, rather than Rose’s boyfriend, then he could’ve stayed the night like all the cousins did as tradition on Christmas Eve.

Eventually Scorpius left after a slightly awkward goodbye between him and Albus.

The first time Rose spoke with Albus the entire day was later that night when she walked into Ron’s old room that he, James and Hugo shared when they slept at the Burrow. Rose and Lily got Ginny’s room.

“Hugo, did my hair brush end up in your bag?” she asked loudly, pushing the door open without warning.

“Hey,” James scolded, “Ever heard of knocking?”

“No,” Hugo replied, barely phased by his sisters barging in, not even glancing in her direction, or the direction of his bag to check. He was lounging on Ron’s bed, a book open in his lap.

She ignored her brother and went straight for his bag, digging around until she found it. “Knew it,” she huffed, standing up and moving in front of the cracked mirror that hung on the wall as she began attacking her hair with the brush.

“So how’s Scorpius?” James asked her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to tease her.

Albus, who had already been laying in his sleeping bag, perked up.

Rose shrugged, “He’s fine. He’s really smart, so that’s nice. We help challenge each other.”

“Oh, so he’s _just_ smart, or is there more?” James teased again. “I bet you challenge each other in the bedroom too.”

Hugo pretended to gag, “Ew, James. I don’t want that mental image of my sister, please.”

James laughed at his cousin, “What? They’re both adults, they can do those things.”

“Honestly?” Rose spoke up, turning around as if to ask James if he was serious about his question. She continued before he could say yes or no, however. “He’s really experienced in _that_ area. Like suspiciously so.”

Albus sat up slightly as he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. Both his cousins and his brother looked over towards him and his whole body filled with dread - _they knew... They knew that he and Scorpius had had a_ thing _going on between them. He was screwed._

He panicked for a long moment, his mouth falling open slightly as he got ready to defend himself, but Rose spoke up first.

“Are you sure he’s never dated anyone else before me?” She asked, “I mean, you would know, you’re his best friend.”

“Oh... yeah,” Relief flooded through him and he slouched back down. They didn’t suspect him. “No, he hasn’t dated anyone else...” _It wasn’t a lie..._

••••

Albus’ mood had changed dramatically from yesterday at the Burrow compared to now at the Manor with Scorpius.

“You can’t eat the cookie dough raw!” Albus insisted, shoving Scorpius away from the bowl playfully.

Scorpius laughed, continuing to shove a spoonful of the sugar cookie dough into his mouth.

“You’re a sugar addict, I swear,” Albus reached forward for the spoon, attempting to jerk it away from Scorpius, but the blond was stronger and yanked it back causing Albus to stumble forward, pinning Scorpius to the counter.

Albus could feel Scorpius’ breathing hitch at the sudden feeling of their bodies pressed together. He wasn’t thinking - his mind full of TV static - as he glanced down from Scorpius’ wide eyes to his slightly parted lips. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Scorpius took a moment to respond, but Albus soon heard the mixing spoon hit the counter and his hands threaded into Albus’ hair, pulling him closer.

Their kiss was soon interrupted by the oven beeping, letting them know it was ready for the cookies.

Albus pulled back, both of them spluttering slightly as he stumbled backwards.

“The cookies...” he mumbled. Scorpius was breathing heavy, his eyes darting around Albus’ face. He could tell that Scorpius’ mind was racing.

“Let’s put them in the oven,” The blond mumbled distractedly, moving back towards the tray of raw cookies that they had already made. 

“Yeah,” Albus breathed out, unsure of what to do, his mind fuzzy.

Scorpius stood back up after shutting the oven, an uncertain look on his face, “Let’s just forget about that, okay? It was an accident and no one needs to know.”

Albus furrowed his brows in return, “What about all the-”

“No,” Scorpius interrupted sternly, “Unless you’re willing to break Rose’s heart and take us seriously, you’ll forget about it.”

“Take us seriously?” Albus questioned. He didn’t want a relationship with Scorpius, he just wanted his best friend back... along with the secret make out sessions, but he’d never admit that. He _couldn’t_ be in a relationship with Scorpius because then he’d have to tell people he was gay, and he couldn’t be... He only liked Scorpius, right?

“Yes,” Scorpius sighed, “Be honest with me. You can’t even admit to yourself that you’re gay, let alone to other people.”

“I-I’m not gay,” Albus stammered lamely. Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I’m not!” Albus insisted, stronger this time.

“See?” Scorpius threw his hands up slightly, “You’re lying to my face. Al, we’ve been best friends for seven years now, there’s nothing about you that I don’t know. It’s okay that you are - you don’t have to hide it. I would still care for you just the same, and I know your family would too.”

Albus shook his head, “I’m not. I can’t.”

Scorpius sighed, “Then forget about that kiss.” He turned away from Albus and moved towards the counter to clean up the mess of baking supplies.

Albus stood dumbly in the middle of the kitchen as Scorpius cleaned up. _He was building up a wall between them and he could feel it. If only he could admit it to himself._

••••

Back at Hogwarts things were normal between Albus and Scorpius - as normal as they could be. Scorpius acted as if nothing had happened between them, both their kiss and their argument.

Scorpius bounded up to Albus in the corridor, Rose on his arm and in a chipper mood as always, “Hey, Al! Wanna go study with us in the library? I know you said you needed help with Charms, I’m sure on of us could help you.”

Albus thought that when he saw Rose he would feel guilty about kissing her boyfriend - he never saw himself as a cheater, or a person who knowingly helps someone else cheat - but he just felt anger, and jealousy. However, he really did need help on Charms.

“Yeah, okay,” he nodded, tightening his grip on his bag strap and turning to follow the couple as they headed towards the library.

Rose picked out an empty table for them and spread out all her stuff. Albus refrained from rolling his eyes at her.

Nearly an hour had passed when Rose finally offered to help Albus with Charms. Albus had been distracted and over thinking the entire time, unable to focus on the homework in front of him. Most of his thoughts were filled with Scorpius, but what did that matter.

“Hey Al.” Albus grit his teeth at that, his family knew he didn’t like that nickname, only Scorpius could get away with it. “I’ve just got to my Charms assignment, do you wanna work on it together?”

“Er, sure,” Albus shrugged, shuffling through his few papers to find it.

Rose read over the notes momentarily before perking up, “Oh! I know a perfect book that will help us with his, come on,” she stood up from the table suddenly, waving for Albus to follow her. “We’ll be right back, Scorpius,” she assured him with a smile and a tender brushing of his cheek. Albus adverted his eyes from their affection and begrudgingly stood up with Rose, unsure of why he had to accompany her to find a book.

He followed his cousin down several isles, wondering around as if she wasn’t actually looking for something.

Albus furrowed his brows in confusion, “What book did you say we’re looking for again? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure Charms books are located in the ‘C’ section, and we’re in the ‘S’s...”

Rose chuckled, “I know. There’s no book, I just wanted to talk to you alone.”

Albus just stared at her in response, waiting for her to explain. She didn’t. “Why would you want to talk to me?” He huffed, suddenly growing anxious that she might know about him kissing Scorpius.

“Am I not allowed to want to talk to my dear cousin?” She asked innocently.

“I thought you hated me,” Albus scoffed, kicking his shoe on the carpeted ground He leant against a shelf as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now why would I hate you? Yes, we’ve had our differences, but I could never hate you.”

“Scorpius,” Albus replied shortly, eyeing her as she fell quiet and walked a few paces down the isle.

Rose gave her cousin a pointed look, “I know you like him, you don’t have to lie to me,” she paused and glanced away, running her fingers over the book spines. Her voice was now soft and genuine, “He likes you too, and I should’ve realized sooner...”

Albus nearly laughed, “No he doesn’t, not more than you at least.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “But you two have history, you can’t deny that.”

“History...?” Albus asked slowly, hoping she didn’t mean their friends with benefits thing.

“You’ve been inseparable since you first met on the train - that’s history.”

Albus glanced down, dropping his hands to fiddle with the hem of his sweater, “Oh...”

Rose gave him an almost sympathetic look, “Yeah... I’ll break up with him, if that’s what you want. It might be weird with the family for a bit but I think they’ll get over it.”

He looked up at her suddenly, “No, don’t do that. I can’t - I’m not gay - Scorpius and I wouldn’t - he likes _you_ Rose,” he blabbered.

“Wait, you’re not gay?” She looked entirely unconvinced and Albus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“No - well, I don’t think so...” he hesitated, rubbing his hands in his eyes as if that would help him think and formulate his words. It at least kept him from seeing Rose’s probably-judgmental face. “Argh,” he groaned, “I probably am, I dunno, it’s so confusing.”

Rose reached out and placed a comforting hand on his bicep, pulling his hands away from his face, “It’s okay, you don’t have to know that. Just know that Scorpius really loves you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rose nodded assuredly, “And I do too, even if I don’t always act like it.” She dropped her hand, “Come on now, lets head back. We’ll tell Scorpius the book was already checked out or something.”


End file.
